


As Much As I Appreciate Strangers Touching My Face, Who The Hell Are You?

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Laura, F/F, Slightly grumpy but nice Carmilla, a dash of humour, a hint of angst, and a whole lot of fluff my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based off of this post (http://mitsouparker.tumblr.com/post/120207808481/10-aus-i-would-really-like-to-read-1-i-need-to). Using this prompt: I’m so drunk and ring your doorbell at 3am because my ex used to live here AU<br/>And away we go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You?

BANG BANG BANG

“DANNY!!!”

“What the hell?” You look at your clock and it says 3am.

BANG BANG BANG

“What the HELL?” You groan and roll out of bed. Rubbing your eyes you make your way to the front door.

BANG

You open the door before whoever it is can knock again. You find a woman, a little smaller than you, leaning on the door frame and she smelt like she had spilled a whole bar on her dress.

“Oh. You’re not Danny. You’re definitely more attractive than Danny. Your jawline is _amazing_. I bet it could cut me.” A hand reaches up and touches your jaw, “Oooo, oucchhh” The girl in front of you laughs hysterically at her own joke.

“As much as I appreciate strangers touching my face, who the hell are you?”

“Well. I am Laura and I am looking for Danny. I was preetttty certain she lived here but, you’re here and I’m confused.” A crease formed in-between her eyebrows, you had to admit she was cute.

“Cupcake, who’s Danny?”

“She was my girlfriend…” Laura trails off and looks to the ground.

“Uh huh. And why are you looking for her?”

“Because I may have gotten a _teeny_ bit drunk” Laura lets out a giggle as she puts up her index finger and thumb making them as close as possible without actually touching.

“I can see that cutie”

“Well, you see. Danny broke up with me. But we used to watch hockey together in the bar down the street together. And I wanted to see her, but I got you instead.” She gives you a messy wink, which you think was meant to be sexy, it definitely was not.

“Why yes you did”

“But you can’t change the fact that Danny dumped me can you?”

“No sweetheart, that I can’t do” Laura looks so sad, almost like a lost kid in a park. Her eyes are starting to well up.

“Oh now cutie, we can’t have you crying on my doorstep can we? Come in” You pull up her chin, wipe a tear away from her cheek and wrap your arm around her shoulder to bring her into the apartment. You don’t know exactly why you’re doing this, because you are anything but a Good Samaritan, but she looks so hurt, rejecting her would be like kicking an injured puppy. You settle Laura on your couch, wrap a blanket around her, get her a glass of water and hand her a tissue.  

Laura sniffles and mumbles a “thank you”

“Danny sounds like a dick”

“It was my fault”

“How so cutie?”

“I got this promotion at work and I started working more and more. I missed her birthday and her parent’s anniversary and she got mad. One day she told me to lay off work for a while, but I worked my cute butt off for years to get where I am at the news station.

You nod politely and hand her another tissue, “Go on cupcake”

“So one day she said it’s me or the job… and she left that night” You could see the guilt in her eyes and you felt a pang of sympathy in the pit of your stomach.

“She can’t blame you for going after your dream cupcake” you say while rubbing her shoulder, “If it makes you feel any better I would have done the same” You give her a small smile and she gives you a sad smile back.

“You know what,” Laura sits up a little taller, “it does. SCREW YOU DANNY”

“Ok, alright cupcake. It’s still the middle of the night”

“Whooppss. Sorry”

“Now cutie, where do you live? Is it near?”

“I don’t think so. Near the fire station? Is that near?”

“No cutie. Nowhere near here I’m afraid.”

“Oh” Her voice is small.

“I suppose you can crash here if you want cupcake?”

“Really?” Her face lights up for the first time.

“Sure, why not? You’re not a murderer right?”

“Nope” Still beaming. You can’t help but laugh at her sunny demeanour.

“Ok then, good. I’ll go get you a pillow.”

“What’s your name?” She shouts at you while you go to the bedroom.

“It’s Carmilla, could you please stop with the shouting?” You return with a yellow pillow.

“Oh. Sorry. Again.” You hand her the pillow and start to walk away when you feel a tug on your hand.

“Where are you going?” Laura has finally decided to whisper, but she’s apparently not mastered the craft.

“My room” You whisper back, why did you whisper back?

“Why”

“Because that’s where my bed is”

“But I’m out here”

“Yes because that’s where the couch is”

“Come spoon”

“I don’t know cupcake”

“Pleasseeeeee”

“Umm”

“PLEAASSEEEEE”

“Alright fine, but stop being loud” You settle on the couch behind Laura.

“You’re gonna regret this in the morning cutie”

“No I won’t, not if I wake up next to you”

Two seconds later she’s snoring, and you fall asleep with a smile on your face.


	2. Regret Waking Up To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Laura's PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't gonna write more of this. Then I said maybe. Now look. I wrote it.  
> I don't do anything all day anyway so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The ending kinda falters to a stop, I didn't know how to finish it, so I know the ending is rubbish. Hope you like it and all that :)

 

Were you hit by a freight train? It feels like it. Your head is thumping so hard, your finding it difficult to focus on anything else. You attempt to open your eyes, slowly and one at a time. Wait. Where the hell are you? You don’t recognise any of the furniture. But it looks vaguely familiar. Regardless, this is not your apartment. Shit.

You suddenly realise you’re lying next to something. No wait, someone. You turn around and you are met with a woman with jet black hair. Damn, she’s hot.

“Hey cutie”

“Hi”

You realise you’re staring at this woman, you blink but you can’t seem to avert your gaze.

“Cupcake, you’re staring”

“Sorry, sorry. Um, who are you?”

“I’m Carmilla. And you’re Laura”

“At least introduced myself” She laughs. Wow, you could listen to that all day.

“Yeah cutie, that you did”

“We didn’t um…” You point between the two of you.

“No cutie, I usually manage to keep it in my pants when the girl is drooling on my couch”

“Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry. Jeez, how embarrassing is that?” You throw your hands to your reddening face.

Carmilla shrugs, “I thought it was cute”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Meh, not long. You were snoring pretty loudly and I didn’t want to wake you”

You bury your face into the couch with embarrassment.

You manage to sit up without puking. Success. For now. Your stomach is feeling very queasy. Carmilla gets up from behind you and heads to the kitchen. She fills a glass with water and grabs something from the bathroom. She stands in front of you, hands you the glass and opens her other hand to reveal two small white pills. You look at her suspiciously.

“It’s alright cupcake, I’m not trying to poison you. I’ve had plenty of opportunities to do so if I wanted to, haven’t I?”

You think about what she just said. She makes a good point. So you shrug a little, grab the pills from her hand and throw them down your throat. You chug the glass of water.

“So what horrible impression do you have of me?” You ask as Carmilla sits back down next to you.

“Well, you remember your exes’ address very well”

“Oh shit! That’s right! I thought I recognised this place. Here,” you get up, wobble a little and find a small mark on the wall, “this is where me and Danny got drunk and decided to play some hockey…” You trail off as the memory comes back to you. You start to get sad again. You have a sudden realisation that you’re stood in the middle of a stranger’s home. You should go back home. You need to hydrate a little more though because your head is throbbing again. You walk back to the coffee table and pick up the glass, when you realise that Carmilla is staring at you.

“What?” You head over the kitchen to fill your cup up.

“So you don’t remember a lot of what you said last night?” You stomach drops, what the hell did you say?

“Shit, was it bad? Did I call you rude names or something?”

“No, nothing like that. You were actually quite adorable.” She says it with a smirk.

“What did I say? Give me some highlights.”

“Let me see. There was something about you working your cute butt off. You also touched my jaw, because you were convinced it would cut you. You said I was hotter than Danny, which, thank you. Oh and then you practically forced me to spoon you and said you wouldn’t regret waking up next to me.”

“Oh” You hang your head.

“So do you?”

“What?” You say to the floor.

“Regret waking up next to me?”

You look up. Is she seriously asking that?

“Wait, why did you let a drunk stranger into your apartment?”

“Well cutie. You started to cry and you were doing this pouty thing with your face that I don’t think anyone could resist. Especially not me.”

Is she giving you seduction eyes? This is too much for the morning, this is too much with a hangover. You have to sit down, so you move over to the couch and throw yourself down.

“Still not feeling great cupcake?”

You can feel creases start to form on your forehead from frowning. “No, my head still really hurts”

“Here” Carmilla puts her hand on your forehead, it’s surprisingly cool. Your head starts to feel instantly better.

“Why are your hands so cold?”

“Ah, I have this thing where I have poor circulation in my wrists. So it’s a gift and a curse. I have cold hands constantly, but I can come to the aid of beautiful women with headaches”

You blush, but you can’t tell if it’s from Carmilla’s words or from your hangover. Carmilla’s thumb starts to gently caress your head, you can feel your eyelids start to close slowly.

 

When you wake up again, Carmilla is gone. There’s a post-it note stuck to the glass which reads: _‘Ran out of coffee, so I’ve gone to the store. If you want to have a shower, that’s fine cutie. If you want to leave that’s fine too. Here’s my number if you want to come around again, drunk or sober. – C’_

She’s given you her number? You can’t tell what you think of this move. Clearly she’s interested in you. I mean, she left you alone in her apartment. She did say you could have a shower… You smell like a nightclub floor. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take one. You find a spare towel in Carmilla’s bathroom and take a shower. When you get out, you realise you on have your dress with you. And quite frankly, you’d rather burn it than put it back on. Options, what are your options? You’re gonna have to find something of Carmilla’s to wear. That’s not awkward at all.

You go into her room and thank god she hasn’t come back yet. You hesitate to raid through her drawers, you’d be super annoyed if anyone went through yours. Thankfully, you find boxer type shorts, and an old university hoody. You hear the door close and you take a deep breath. You don’t really know how she’s gonna react to this. You hear the rustling of shopping bags, so you leave Carmilla’s room while shoving your still wet hair in a bun.

When you shyly make your way through to the kitchen, Carmilla’s back is facing you as she’s reaching up to put something in a cupboard. Her shirt rises slightly and a shiver is sent down your spine as you see a strip of Carmilla’s skin. When she turns around, she seems somewhat unfazed by your presence. Apart from a raised eyebrow.

“Once you’ve stopped staring at me again, there’s a hairdryer in the bedroom if you want to use it.”

“Oh, um. Sor- Sorry. Thanks, yeah I’ll go use it”

You start to walk back when, “Oh and cutie,”

“Yeah”

“You look too adorable in my clothes” She winks and you start to blush like mad.

When you finish with the hairdryer, you walk back through to find Carmilla on the couch, with two coffee mugs on the table. You sit down next to her, keeping a fair amount of distance.

“I didn’t know how you took your coffee cupcake, so I guessed.”

You took a sip and your eyebrows rise up involuntarily.

“Well you’re a good guesser!”

“Really? Milk and two sugars?” She sits back in the couch, cradling her coffee looking too pleased with herself.

“You are… unbelievable”

“Thanks cutie. Well, apart from stealing my clothes and looking for too good in them, what are your plans for the day?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead. What are you doing?”

“Well, it’s my day off. So I planned on ordering some food and have a Game of Thrones marathon.”

You nod in thoughtfully.

“You can…join. If you want. I mean if Game of Thrones is your kinda thing” She’s avoiding eye contact.

You think about the offer. It’s not the worse way to spend your day. You have nothing better to do. Plus you want to find out who this girl is. She’s too mysterious for your liking.

“Laura…” Carmilla’s voice brings you out of your thoughts.

“Sorry cutie, you seemed to be getting lost up there. I thought you were going to blow a fuse” She has leaned forward to the edge of the couch.

“Sorry! Yeah that happens sometimes.” You give her a small smile. “I’d love to stay”

Carmilla’s face lights up and you think it’s the first time you’ve seen her smile, like a full on smile. It makes you smile too.

“Great. I’ll get started on ordering some food. Just make yourself at home cutie” She gets up and heads for the kitchen.

You find a blanket folded on the back of the couch, you wrap it around yourself and settle back into the couch. Don’t overthink this Hollis. You’re just gonna watch tv with a girl. No big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm on Tumblr netflixandduvets chat to meh


End file.
